Remembering the past
by Cap'n Spiffy
Summary: Mineko is a clueless about her past.. that is until she meets Kurama.. Can he help her rememeber her past? Kurama/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue 

**_The two kitsunes,  and the bat demon sprinted into the forest. Behind them were low-life demons trying to get their precious item back. _**

****

**_"That was easy." Commented Chinatsu _**

****

**_"Aren't they usually?" Questioned Kuronue. _**

****

**_Chinatsu smiled, and nodded. The three continued to run, but something happened that neither of the three expected. Kuronue's necklace was cut and flew behind him. Kuronue jumped back, and quickly went after it. The other two demons stopped. _**

****

**_"Don't Kuronue!" Called Yoko Kurama. _**

****

**_"I need it!" he replied. _**

****

**_Chinatsu looked at Kuronue, and then at Yoko. She quickly brushed her lips against his cheek, and ran after Kuronue. Yoko placed his hand on his cheek, and asked himself why she did that. _**

****

**_"Kuronue!"_****_ Exclaimed Chinatsu._**

****

**_He turned around to find that Chinatsu followed him. He quickly reached to pick his necklace, but before he could himself and Chinatsu were surrounded by knives. The knives pierced their skins. They both screamed in agony._**

****

****

**_"Kuronue!_****_ Chinatsu!" Exclaimed Kurama. _**

****

****

**_Chinatsu took one last look at Kurama, and fell to the ground. dead. _**

***

 Mineko shot up in her bed, she was drenched in sweat. She would often have that dream. She still had no idea who those people were. 

_Who are you?!_

Maybe she will found out who they are…someday..


	2. Chapter One: New Neighbors

Chapter One: New Neighbors 

"Do we _have to move, dad?" Whined the 15-year-old Mineko. _

Fujimaro, Mineko's father sighed," Mineko-chan, you know the job in Japan pays more." 

Mineko sighed," I know, but I don't want to leave my friends." 

Mineko's father smiled," You'll make new friends."

Mineko looked at her father, and kissed him on the check," I love you, otokooya." :: Father:: 

"I love you too." 

**

Mineko quickly packed her belongings, and placed them in the trunk. Her dressers, bed, television, and computer were in the moving truck. 

She went into the car, and thought about the dream last night. It was a little different from the last time. In her other dreams, she did not see the female die, but this time she did. 

"Mineko-chan…." 

Mineko snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at her father. 

"We're here." He replied. 

Mineko smiled. 

The house was Victorian style, it looked old, it was painted white, and the pillars, and shutters were dark blue. It was somewhat big. 

"Its…. beautiful." Breathed Mineko. 

Fujimaro smiled," It is.." 

Mineko ran into the house, and up to the stairs, to her bedroom. Her bedroom was light blue, and rose borders. 

Mineko was attracted to roses (A/N: not sexually!!).. they reminded her of something, but she couldn't place her finger on it. 

She began to put her belongings away.

*

In about two hours, she had everything in place. Mineko went ran down the stairs. 

"Mineko!" Called her father. 

"Yes, papa?" Replied Mineko. 

"We are going to Minaminos for dinner. Shiori invited us over as a welcoming dinner. She has a son named Shuuichi." Said Fujimaro. 

"Oh? That was nice of them. When is the dinner?" Asked Mineko. 

"At Six-thirty." He responded. 

"That's only a half hour away! Papa! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Questioned Mineko. 

"You were busy, and I didn't want to bother you." 

(A/N: -.-; Dads.. you can't live with them.. you can't live without them) Mineko sighed, and ran back up stairs to change. 

*

In fifteen minutes she was dressed in black kimono, with roses on the front. Mineko had her long brown hair down. She slipped on her shoes, and walked down stairs. 

"Ready?" Asked her father. 

Mineko nodded. 

The two walked to the house to the right of them, and Fujimaro knocked on the door. 

"I'll get it, mother!" Called the voice. 

The door opened to reveal a teenaged boy with long red hair, and emerald eyes. 

"Oh. You must be our new neighbors." 

Fujimaro nodded, Mineko did not say a word. Mineko did not say a word, she was thinking about the boy.

_He looks familiar. Where have I seen him before? _

"I am Fujimaro, and this is my daughter Mineko. " 

Mineko snapped out her thoughts, and looked at Shuuichi," Hello." 

Shuuichi was about to respond when Shiori greeted them. 

"Come in, please." Said Shiori. 

Fujimaro and Mineko entered into the home. Mineko looked around. 

"Your home is beautiful." Commented Mineko. 

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Replied Shiori. :: Thank you:: 

Shuuichi looked at Mineko. She was different. He could detect she had some spirit energy. She looked familiar. 

*~Flash back~*

_Her lips brushed against his cheek, and ran to the other man. Soon the two Kokitsunes were screaming in agony, they were pierced by knives that surrounded them. _

*~End Flashback~*

"Shuuichi.." 

He blinked, and looked at Shiori," Yes mother?" 

"Why don't you give Mineko a tour of the house?" She offered. 

Shuuichi nodded," It would be my pleasure." 

Shiori smiled at her son. 

Shuuichi took Mineko upstairs, and gave her a tour. 

  
"He is so sweet." Said Shiori. 

"Yes, he's really polite too." 

Shiori nodded," Mineko is a sweet girl, she is so polite." 

Fujimaro smiled," She helps around the house all the time…"

"Same with Shuuichi." 

*

Upstairs..

"I don't think we properly met." Said Shuuichi. 

Mineko smiled, and nodded. 

Shuuichi stuck out his hand," Hello my name is Shuuichi what is yours?"  
  


Mineko laughed, as she took his hand," My name is Mineko. Nice to meet you." 

Shuuichi took her hand, and kissed it. 

Mineko went a light pink, and looked took her hand away. 

There was a silence… 

"SHUUICHI, MINEKO DINNER!" Shiori called. 

Mineko closed her eyes, and mouthed a 'thank you'. The two ran down the stairs, and to the kitchen table.

**

After dinner…

"Thank you for dinner… Shiori it was great." Said Fujimaro. 

"Gochisousama..." Said Mineko. :: Thank you for the meal:: 

"Dou itashimashite... iie." :: Your Welcome… It was nothing:: 

Soon Fujimaro, and Mineko left. 

"Sayounara, Shuuichi! See you at school!" Called Mineko. ::Goodbye:: 

"Sayounara!" He called back as he closed the door, and leaned against it.

_I know her, but from where? I know there is something inside her. She has spirit energy. I will find out more information on her tomorrow from __Koenma. _

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Okay that is the second chapter.. er.. send me reviews please!! This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story.. so tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter Two: Meet Anoka

** Chapter Two- Meet Anoka **

This is the second chapter.. er.. Send me reviews people!! PLEASE!! I'll give you a cookie! ^_^;;

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

BUZZZ 

Mineko looked at her alarm clock, and mumbled," Stupid alarm clock. Why can't you be less stupid?" (A/N: O_o;; She isn't much a morning person) 

She hit the snooze button, and slowly got out of bed. Mineko walked down the stairs, and to the table. She smelled pancakes. 

"Good morning, otome!" Said Fujimaro ::daughter::

" Otou-san, how can you be so awake?" Asked Mineko. ::Father:: 

"Ah. I see you stayed up late again…" 

"Don't blame me! Blame the computer!" Replied Mineko 

Fujimaro sweat dropped (-_-;;) and placed a plate of pancakes in front of Mineko. 

Mineko dug into the pancakes," Good pancakes, papa!" (^_^) 

After eating the pancakes, Mineko jumped into the shower. (A/N: not literally...that would hurt!) When she finished showering, she walked into her room. Mineko looked at the school uniform. It was a sailor-type uniform. Her uniform consisted of a blue blouse with a yellow scarf, and a blue skirt. 

"It's better than my last uniform." Mineko commented.

Mineko put the uniform on, and slipped on her shoes. She ran down the stairs.

"Bye Papa! I'm off to school!" Called Mineko. 

"Adiosu!" ::Goodbye!:: 

Mineko grabbed her bag, and walked out of the door. It was a cool, windy day. Her long brown hair kept blowing in her face. 

"Stupid wind." Mineko mumbled. 

"I find it quite refreshing." Said a voice. 

Mineko jumped. 

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" Asked the voice. 

Mineko turned around to see Shuuichi. 

"Shuuichi, I thought you were someone else." Said Mineko.

Shuuichi smiled," No it's just me." 

"Apparently." 

The two walked silently to school. When they reached the building, Mineko received quite a lot of glares from girls. 

"Why are they staring at me?" Whispered Mineko. 

Shuuichi sighed," They are my fan club."

"Your fan club? You're kidding, right?" Questioned Mineko. 

Shuuichi shook his head," I am not kidding. Any girl that talks to me they become extremely jealous… it's quite annoying." 

"I can imagine." Replied Mineko. 

Shuuichi dropped Mineko off at the Principal's office. She went up to the secretary. 

"Hello. I'm new…" 

"Name?" Asked the Secretary. 

"Suzuki, Mineko." (A/N: I now realize that is a car.. -_-;;The Suzuki part.. I'll shut up now..)

"Here is your schedule." 

Mineko took the schedule," Thank you!" 

She glanced at her schedule. 

(A/N: I'm American not Japanese so I don't know how their High school schedule is.. so you are stuck with the American way of it! Sorry! ^-^;;) 

Period 1- H. English

Period 2- Gym/Phys Ed.

Period 3- CP Math

Period 4- H. Biology

Period 5- H. History

Period 6- Art 1 

Period 7- Lunch

Period 8- German 1

"Good! English first!" Exclaimed Mineko. (A/N: I love to read and write.. it shows right?) 

Mineko made her way to room 405, without getting lost. She reached for the door knob, and opened it. 

The teacher immediately went over to Mineko. 

"Oh! You must be the new student.  You may call me Sensei Sato. " 

"Hello." 

"Class! We have a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?" 

The class fell silent, and turned their attention to Mineko. 

"Hello. My name is Suzuki Mineko. " 

"Tell us a little about yourself." 

A blush crept up Mineko's face," Well.. I'm from Seoul China.. I live with my dad…" 

"Why don't you live with your mom?" Someone asked. 

"Um.. that's kind of personal…" 

"Okay enough questions. Take a seat next to Shuuichi, Mineko." Replied Mr. Sato. 

Mineko walked over to her seat, and sat down. 

"I didn't know you were going to be in this class." Said Shuuichi. 

"Neither did I." Replied Mineko. 

Soon the class ended. The next couple of classes seemed the same. The teacher would introduce her to the class, and Mineko would have to pay attention. 

Mineko is a very good student, but at her old school they were way ahead of Meiou High.

Lunch had finally come. Mineko walked into the lunch room, and looked around. 

_'It's so big!' She thought. _

Mineko spotted a table with a girl with spiky blue hair. 

  
Mineko walked up to the table," Can I sit here?" 

The girl look up from her lunch," Sure! Go ahead!" 

Mineko quickly sat down, and took out her lunch bag.  

"You are new right?" The girl asked. 

"No I just walk around the school lost out of my pure enjoyment…" Replied Mineko.. 

"Oh! I thought I saw you somewhere.." Replied the spiky-haired girl.

Mineko sweat dropped (-_-;)," Yes I'm new.. " 

"What's your name?" Asked the young girl. 

"Suzuki Mineko." 

"Ah! My name is Anoka." 

"Nice to meet you." Replied Mineko. 

The two conversed about their favorite shows, cartoons, and foods.  Soon the red-headed kitsune had spotted Mineko and decided to join them. 

"IT'S _MY RICEBALL!" Screamed Mineko. _

"Na-uh! IT WAS ON MY PLATE!" Screamed the other. 

Shuuichi waited a couple of minutes for the fighting to stop. It didn't (A/N: -__-;) 

"Ladies!" Yelled Shuuichi.

The two looked at the red-head. 

"Can't we all just get along?" 

"NO!" Screamed the two. 

Shuuichi sweat dropped, "What seems to be the problem? " 

"Anoka says the rice ball is hers, but it was on _MY plate!" Exclaimed Mineko. _

"You BAKA! It was on MY PLATE!" Yelled Anoka. 

The two started arguing again. 

"LADIES!" Screamed Shuuichi.

"We shall do this in a mature fashion. Stop this childish behavior!" 

The Two looked at each other with a devious glint in their eyes.

Anoka and Mineko took a spoon full of their pudding, and aimed it at Shuuichi. They both flung it at Shuuichi. 

"TAKE THAT MR. I'M-SO-MATURE!" Screamed Anoka. 

Shuuichi whipped the pudding off his face. A group of girls quickly surrounded Shuuichi, asking him if he is alright. 

"I'm fine, ladies." He replied. 

The group of girls glared at Anoka and Mineko. 

"How DARE you hit Shuuichi's perfect face!" Said one girl. 

The other girls nodded in agreement. 

"You had NO right to do that!" Said another. 

Anoka and Mineko looked at each other and broke out in laughter. 

Shuuichi looked at the girls, and a smile appeared on his lips. 

The group of girls glared even more at them. (A/N: If that is even possible.. ) 

"This is NO laughing matter!" Screamed one girl. 

"You could have seriously hurt Shuuichi-kun!" Replied another. 

This caused more laughter from the girls. 

"Oh no! Not Pudding! Anything but pudding!!"  Exclaimed Mineko. 

The group of girls growled and stomped away. 

Mineko and Anoka continued to laugh until the end of lunch. 

"Woo. That was the funniest thing that has ever happened to me!" Said Anoka. 

Mineko nodded," I'm sure we will have plenty of laughs this year." 

Shuuichi smiled, '_Mineko has already gained a friend.. and an  enemy.. if you call my fan club a threat. Hopefully I shall find where I know her from. " _

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Me: ^_^; I'm sorry it took that long to update.. school is trying to hold me back from my fics! I have the whole story planned out all I have to do is write it! R/R! 


	4. Chapter Three: Chinatsu, the legendary d...

Me- Thank you for the reviews! Told you this chapter wouldn't take long for me to post!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chapter Three: Chinatsu, the legendary demon**__**

Kurama sat in the chair, flitching nervously. He had finally gotten a chance to ask Koenma who Mineko really was. He was not sure if she is a threat or not. 

Jeorge, the Ogre stepped out of Koenma's office. 

  
"He will see you now, Kurama." Said Jeorge. 

Kurama nodded," Arigatou."  ::Thank you:: 

Kurama walked into Koenma's office. 

"Hello Kurama. What did you want to ask me?" Koenma questioned. 

"Koenma, sir, There is this young girl going to my school… her name is Suzuki, Mineko. I know her from somewhere, and I have a feeling it is from Yoko's past." Replied Kurama. 

Koenma nodded, "Yes I see.. JEORGE!" 

The blue ogre quickly entered the young toddler's office," Yes Koenma, sir?"  

"Go get me the big book…" 

"What big book? You have so many of them.." 

"IF YOU WOULD HAVE WAITED I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU!" Exclaimed Koenma. 

A sweat drop rolled down Kurama's temple. 

"Go get the S-V book." 

Jeorge nodded, and quickly got the book. With a loud plop it fell on Koenma's desk. 

"JEORGE!'" 

"Heh.. Sorry about that Koenma, Sir." 

Koenma opened the book, and looked through the pages. 

"AH HA! Here she is!" Exclaimed Koenma. 

Kurama looked questionably at Koenma. 

"Suzuki, Mineko otherwise known as Chinatsu. She was partners with Kuronue, and Yoko Kurama. She is extremely strong, an S Class demon.  Herself and Kuronue were killed when trying to steal an artifact. Her spirit was so strong that she was able to be reincarnated in  Ningenkai as the child of Komachi Suzuki. Mineko often dreams about her past, but she does not know who the people are. Komachi, her mother had abandoned Mineko at her father's  house,. Fujimaro, her father was not at home at the time. Komachi has left a scar on Mineko's stomach….Her father had given Mineko a ring with a red jewel on it.. it is wanted by many.." 

Kurama's eyes went wide," What is the item?" 

"Uh…"Koenma's eyes quickly scanned the page. "It doesn't say.."  

"Koenma! I need to know!" 

"I'm sorry Kurama, but it doesn't say…" 

Kurama sighed," Thank you Koenma for your help." 

With that said Kurama walked out of the office. 

_'I knew Mineko looked familiar,__ Chinatsu__ was my partner. Why didn't I notice this earlier?! According to Koenma that item she possesses could get her killed! I have to tell her about her past.. What if she doesn't believe me? I mean who would? You're name isn't Mineko it's _Chinatsu.. and you are going to be killed because of the ring your father gave you.. Oh yeah that's real believable.. "__

While debating with himself, he bumped into the ever so familiar Ferry Girl. 

"Oh! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention.. Botan! It's good to see you!" 

The Ferry Girl nodded," Hello Kurama! How are you? What brings you to Makai?"  

"I'm fine Botan.. I came here to ask Koenma about this girl.." 

"Oh! I see…" A smile appeared on Botan's lips. 

Kurama gave the ferry girl a questionable glance.

"Go on.." 

"Her name is Suzuki, Mineko.. I found something familiar about her. It turns out she was my partner in Yoko's past." 

"What's her name?" 

"Her Yoko's name is Chinatsu." 

  
Botan gasped," C-Chinatsu…I thought she was murdered!" 

"She was.. but she was reincarnated into Mineko.. She does not remember her past."

"Oh.."

"She has an item that her father gave her and it is said to be very valuable…"

"Do you know what the item is?" Asked Botan.

Kurama shook his head," No…but I fear for her life. I have to tell her about her past."

"I don't think that's a good idea Kurama.. She might freak out.." Replied Botan.

"There is no other way.." 

"You are right.. but you could bring her here.." 

"Yes… Thank you Botan! Could you get the rest of gang together?" 

Botan nodded.

"Thank you! I'll talk to you later!" Kurama said. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Me: ^_^: That didn't take me too long to finish! Next weekend I have a four-day weekend.. So I might update.. I have to update my Yugioh fic.. The Dating Game.. It's very funny! Read it! R/R!! 


	5. Chapter Four: Home Sweet Home?

Me: I'm sorry I didn't update! I've been so busy! DAMN YOU HIGH SCHOOL LIFE!! X.x 

Everyone: O_o;

Me: eh.. well.. on with the fic! Oh yeah.. I don't YYH I only own my characters. R&R

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chapter Four:: Home Sweet..Home?::

It didn't take long for Kurama to reach his home.  He glanced at the Suzuki home; it was a very nice home. Mineko's window was open, and her crimson colored curtains were flying out. The only light on in the Suzuki residence was Mineko's, but something did not seem right.

Kurama looked in the driveway, it was empty. 

_'Fujimaro must not be home…he is probably at work… but he doesn't seem like the person to leave Mineko alone. I shouldn't fret about such things.. I'm sure she's perfectly fine.' _

Kurama continued his walk to his home. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. Being a kitsune it was easy for his sensitive ears to pick up the noise. 

_'Something is DEFINATLY wrong!' _

Kurama sprinted over to Mineko's house, he pounded on the door.

"MINEKO!! MINEKO! Are you alright?" Kurama called. 

There was no answer. 

Kurama pushed the door open. 

Kurama searched for any sign of spirit energy, he found four, one seemed to be faint, and the others…stronger. He dashed up the stairs, into where he thought Mineko's room was. 

He opened to door, which revealed Mineko being held by a demon, she seemed to be knocked unconscious. Cuts, and bruises were clearly visible, and her clothing was soaked in blood. The others were ripping through her room looking for the ring. (A/N: -_-; why does that sound like Lord of the rings. If I say ring wraiths please do not hesitate to whack me with a frying pan… Kuwbarba: ^^; O tay! *whacks me over the head* me: @_@;; birdies…little birdies..) 

"Where is it?" screeched one demon. 

"Leave here now, you scum, or face my wrath!" Commanded Kurama. 

The three demons faced toward the red-headed kitsune. 

"What are _you going to do about it, ningen?" Replied another. _

"Do not underestimate me, you scum!" Kurama said as he took out his rose whip. 

"Ohh! I am so scared! Roses! Ooooh save me, Ikki!" Cried the demon. 

"Who does this ningen think he is?" Questioned another. 

"I don't care.. put down the girl, and let us fight this pathetic ningen!"  Exclaimed Ikki.

The demon holding Mineko threw her on the bed. The gang of demons surrounded Kurama. 

"You are a waste of my time." Kurama said smirking.

The gang of demons laughed. 

"Come on, gang let's wipe that smile off his face!" Exclaimed Ikki.

The gang charged at Kurama attempting to hit him, but being much faster Kurama dodged their attacks. 

"Run little ningen! Run!" 

With a few flicks from his rose whip, the demons were reduced to ash. 

Kurama rushed over to Mineko. Her light blue shirt was covered in blood. Her arms were covered in cuts, and bruises. A deep gash was in her side, blood was gushing out.  Without hesitation, Kurama picked her up and carried her to his home. 

He knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Shiori, Kurama's mother. 

"Shuuichi! Where were you? I was worried sick.. oh my goodness! What happened to Mineko?" Questioned  Shiori. 

"No time for questions, mother. Go get me some bandages!" Commanded Kurama. 

Shiori knocked quickly, and rushed off to get the first aid kit. 

**

The next day.. 

The shone shined through the rose-colored curtains. It's gentle rays caressing Mineko's delicate features. Its warm touch awoke Mineko. 

She blinked a couple times, trying to figure out where she was. 

"This is not my house. God damnit! I did it again! I woke up in another house again!" She said as she sat up in the bed. 

A chuckle was heard from the doorway. 

"No, Mineko you are at my house. " Replied Kurama. 

"Shuuichi? Why am I at your house?"  
  


"Uh..Don't you remember?" Questioned Kurama. 

Mineko shook her head.

"You were in a horrible bicycle crash." Explained Kurama. 

"I was? Are you sure?" 

Kurama nodded," Would I ever lie to you?" 

Mineko smiled, and shook her head no.  She swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She got up, but quickly failed. She closed her eyes. Instead of hitting the ground, she was in Kurama's arms. 

"You need to stay in bed, Mineko! You are healthy enough to walk around.." Kurama said as he placed her on his bed. 

"Heh.. it must have been one hell of a bicycle accident." Replied Kurama.

Kurama laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head" That it was…" 

"Wait.. Does my father know about this?" 

"Yes. My mother called him and told him all about the accident. He was really worried." 

"I hope he isn't too worried. I am the only thing left, well there is my oba-san who lives Sendai…but.. she is really odd.. and old. She lives with a bunch of cats." ::Grandma:: Mineko said laughing. 

Kurama joined in the laughter. Mineko suddenly stopped her laughter. 

Kurama noticed this, "What's wrong?" 

"My side hurts when I laugh…"   
  


"Yes. When I found you…had a large gash on your side. It will take time to heal." 

Mineko nodded, and yawned," Suddenly I am very tired." 

"Then go to sleep." Kurama replied as he covered Mineko in blankets. 

"Thank you Shuuichi.." Mumbled Mineko.  

Her half-lidded eyes closed, and she quickly fell asleep. 

Kurama kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams, Chinatsu." 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Me: DONE! Yay! Sowwie for the lack of updates.. like I said before.. damn you high school.. 

Hiei: _; Baka.. 

Me: I don't see YOU going to school!

Hiei: I am to smart for any of this ningen teachings.. 

Me: -_-;  Suuuuuuuuure you keep telling yourself that! 

Hiei: -_-;

Me: Just read and review! 


	6. Chapter Five: Suspicious Anoka

Me: We got snow recently.. we got about an inch of snow.... I hate snow.. -_-;

Hiei: …sweet snow.. *drool*

Me: O_o;;;; you mean ice cream.. right? Not.. the yellow snow… right?..

Everyone: O_O:;; 

Me: Last year I broke my arm because of the damn snow.. 

me: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Ice ish fun! I'M HAVING THE TIEM OF MY LIFEEEEEEEE! ^_______^:;; *slips + falls* owwwwww..x-x;; 

*next day*

everyone: what happened to your arm?..

me: -__-; damn ice.. -_-;

everyone: -_-;

me: -_-; so yeah… eh.. on with the fic..

disclaimer: I own nothing!

"blah blah" _'thinking'  **dreaming **'talking with to someone else with your mind.' _

btw, return of the king.. ** ROCKED! **..ahem.. on with the fic!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

::Chapter Five: Suspicious Anoka::

**_The demons surrounded Mineko. Their smirks grew wider, revealing a rotting mess. _**

**_"Hand over the ring, wench." Croaked one. _**

**_Mineko shook her head, backing up a bit, "No! My _****_otokooya gave it to me. " ::father:: _**

**_The demons laughed manically._**

**_"Aww.. poor baby.. your daddy gave it to you.." Said one demon. _**

**_"Aww.. how ADORABLE!" Shrieked another. _******

**_Tears dropped from Mineko's face," Leave me alone!" _**

**_The demons chuckled," Never!" _**

**_The gang of demons lunged for Mineko._**

**_"NO!!"_**

**_***_**

Shuuichi gently shook Mineko awake. 

Mineko's eyes shot open, and gasped for breath. 

"Mineko? Are you alright? What happened?" Asked a concerned Shuuichi.

"I'm fine, Shuuichi. I just had a nightmare." Replied Mineko. 

Shuuichi signed," That's good.. not the nightmare having part.. the.. I'll shut up now.."

A sweat drop rolled down Mineko's temple. 

Suddenly, the phone rang. 

"I GOT IT SHUUICHI!" Yelled Shiori.

"Yes, mother!" Replied Shuuichi.

"There ish too much screaming in this house." Mused Mineko.

Shuuichi laughed, "We need an intercom system."

"That would help." 

"SHUUICHI! IT'S FOR MINEKO! IT'S ANOKA!"

"Anoka? How did she get my number?" Questioned Shuuichi. 

"She probably called my house, and my father gave her your number. God knows what he told her." 

Shuuichi picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Shuuichi! Where is Mineko? What happened?!" 

"Uh.. She's right here."

"Give the phone to her!"

"All right.. All right.."

Shuuichi handed the phone over to Mineko.

"Hi Anoka."

"Mineko! What happened! Tell me everything!" 

"I really don't remember exactly what happened, but from what Shuuichi says I got into a horrible bicycle accident." 

"A bicycle accident? You are kidding, right?" 

"No. I'm quite serious."

"Maybe I should check it out for myself." 

Mineko then gave her Shuuichi's address, and hung up the phone. In a few minutes the door bell rang. 

"Chikushou! That was fast!" Said Mineko. ::Damn::

Shuuichi nodded. Within a second, the door was burst open, and Anoka stepped into the room. 

"Mineko! Are you all right?" Questioned Anoka as she rushed over to Mineko. 

"I would be even better if you stopped shaking me."   
Anoka laughed nervously, and let go of her friend. 

"So…tell me are you hurt?"   Asked Anoka.

"Couple bruises here and there. Also there is a gash in my side, but I am sure it will get better." Replied Mineko

"Anoka you worry too much." Stated Shuuichi. 

"I know...my parents worry about it." 

Sweat drops rolled down Shuuichi's and Mineko's foreheads.

"I shall conquer that side of the room." Anoka said.

"Erm..okay?" 

"Anoka, I have only known you for a couple of months, and yet it seems as if we have always been friends." 

"Yesh..quite strange.."Replied Anoka.

Anoka glanced at the clock," WOAH! Time for school.."

"….Anoka its Saturday…" Replied Shuuichi.

"Oh yeah…" 

'Kitsune get your arse to the spirit world!'

'Hiei? What do you want?'

'Baka! Koenma wants us to meet now.'

'I can't Mineko's hurt, and I have to take care of her.' 

'Koenma wants you to take her with you, baka.'

'Oh…I'll meet you there then.'

'Hn.'

"Maybe it would be a good idea if we went for a walk, Mineko." Said Shuuichi. 

"That is a great idea, Shuuichi. We could go to the store.. and the mall.. and the movies.." Replied Anoka.

"Erm... Anoka, I was thinking that it would just be Mineko, and I." 

"Oh. Then I will see you two later." With that Anoka left. 

"Where are we going Shuuichi?" Asked Mineko.

"Just wait and see." 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Me: Sorry it took so long to update..

Nina: Yeah.. she got bored and forgot about the fic..

Everyone: -_____-;;;

Me: na-uh! I..just..go busy…yeah that's it..

Nina: suuuuuure…

Me: I won't be updating any time soon.. Because of midterms..

Nina: They ish evil _:

Me: yesh.. one last note..JOHNNY DEPP ISH HOT! 

Nina: o_O;;; erm.. just review…


End file.
